Countdown
by hye-kyo
Summary: And if it was a dream…a thought dawned on her mind. She grinned. Collection of oneshots. RK
1. Chapter 1

**Countdown**

By hye-kyo

* * *

**Disclaimer**: RK isn't mine.

**Author's Notes**: Has it been too long? Okay so many changes have happened since I last uploaded a fic and with graduate studies and work hovering about, and some other career moves I'm planning to take, probably I won't be able to update much of my fics (my muse has left me and won't probably be back in a while). But the RK live action is coming this August and I felt that I at least have to do something special (as if it's my mission or something LOOOL). So here it is, first part. I promised myself I will upload something once a week. Clobber me if I fail to do that.

* * *

**Title**: Something

**Rating**: K

She was not really good at judging based on appearance, though this one she knew she was certain. There was some sort of _warmth_ that emanates from him, a feeling that makes her at ease, calm (though looking at his eyes made her fidget so much her heart feels like bursting through her chest), and safe.

It has been a week since he had decided to stay. Blushing, she covered her face with the hand that rested on her knee. She was watching him do the laundry, his back seemed so _inviting_. She had to control herself not to dash to where he is and press her face against his back. It would be too un-ladylike! Though he had probably come to terms with her lack of ladylike qualities since the first time they met.

Just one week and impure thoughts had already been dancing in her head. She shook her head, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her heart was already racing, how would she interact with him like this?

"Are you alright Kaoru-dono?" his voice broke through her thoughts. His hand had crept up to touch her forehead.

_Kenshin! When had he gotten this close? _Her eyes widened as she felt his warm palm against her forehead, his violet eyes, curious and worried, with something akin to something she had seen in stray dogs in heat, staring right back at her blue ones. She furrowed her brows, _dogs in heat? _Her heart felt like exploding. Just one week! Just one week and she was reduced to something like this! There must be something wrong with her!

"Are you alright Kaoru-dono?" he repeated, moving closer. His other hand had cupped her chin and was rubbing small circles on her skin. She almost sighed at his closeness. A finger that touched the lobe of her ear had her suddenly stiffening. When he bent closer, she felt out of breath. _He's going to kiss me!_

"Kaoru-dono?"

She suddenly pushed him away, covered her face with her hands and sprinted towards her room. What in the world is happening to her?

"""

To say that he was surprised at her reaction was an understatement when in fact all he did was ask her if she was alright and offer her a cup of tea. Maybe she doesn't like how he prepares tea. He would have to taste her tea before he serves her anything again.

* * *

**A/n**: Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Countdown**

By hyekyo

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimers apply.

**Author's Notes**: I said initially I'd be posting once a week, but as with all the other promises and things I made and said, it seems that I could not really comply with them. So here it is fresh from the oven, the second addition to Countdown. Read and review!

* * *

**Title**: Under the weather

**Rating**: K+

Kaoru woke up, unsure what time it was, she inched towards the shoji and slid it slightly open. The moon was still up but the sky seemed a little bright. She wanted to go back to sleep; she would be visiting Maekawa dojo tomorrow and she would need her strength. But her mind was wide awake.

She settled on her warm futon and tried to induce herself to sleep. After what seemed like forever she found herself more awake than ever. Furious, she sat up and opened the shoji once more. The night breeze was cool and the porch looked inviting from where she was. She decided to go out.

"Can't sleep?"

The voice almost made her jump out of her skin. Seeing it was the rurouni she heaved out a sigh and slapped his arm. "That frightened me!" she exclaimed.

He smiled, the corners of his mouth tilting to signal the beginning of a laugh. He scratched his head, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"Don't smile like that! You're making fun of me." Kaoru settled on the porch, tapping the space beside her. _Don't smile like that, it makes my knees go week._

"I am not Kaoru-dono," he took the seat she offered. "It is cold, come here, I will wrap this around you," he said gesturing to the haori he has with him.

She narrowed her eyes. Would the real Kenshin act like that? Was she hallucinating again? She furrowed her brows even more, contemplating. _Am I imagining things?_ She has been having weird dreams lately and sometimes she was finding it hard to differentiate the real between the imaginary. _Mou! This is bad for my health! _He has been with her for a month now and she is quite certain he would never act like that. Well, in her dreams he had but in real life? Unless this is a dream…

"This is not," he whispered. "Not a dream."

"Eh?" her eyes widened; she lifted her hand to tap his cheek, to trace his nose, his mouth. He blushed.

"Maybe you really are sick Kaoru-dono," he said, looking away.

She narrowed her eyes once more. _Ah, this is a dream. Kenshin would not blush like that._ And if it was a dream…a thought dawned on her mind. She grinned. She sat on her legs, inched closer until their noses were touching. She noted how his eyes widened.

She reached to wrap her hands around his neck, her body pressed closed. She would not be able to do this in real life. "K-Kaoru-dono," he was trying hard to scoot away but Kaoru knew better. This is her dream and in her dreams she can do whatever she wants.

"Itadakimasu." She inched closer and felt the faintest pressure of her lips against his when her vision blacked out. _Wa-wait…_was her only thoughts as she felt her eyes involuntarily snapping close.

"""

He was petrified, his hand raised above in a chopping pose. He had hit Kaoru-dono on the back of her neck. It would surely be sore in the morning.

His heart was pounding, but what happened to her? She didn't seem drunk when he saw her approach the porch (though she talked with herself for a bit there with the 'is this a dream?' thing). She was with fever a week ago, Gensai-sensei said she was well now. But had it really been cured?

He brushed her hair away from her face as he began to lift her up in her arms. "I'm sorry Kaoru-dono." Maybe she is under the weather, _I have to protect her. _"I'm sorry for this lapse, I will protect you more in the future."

He began the walk towards her room, still wondering what it was that made her act like that. _Perhaps the catfish we had for lunch…_

* * *

**A/n**: Thanks for reading!


End file.
